Beast's Last Rampage
by ForeverDarkRider
Summary: Kubota has disappeared, leaving behind nothing but blood: his own. Tokito, lost without his Kubo-chan, goes on a desperate search to find the man, with the help of Kasai, who believes that there was no chance Makoto could have lived. KuTo. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Adapter or its characters!_**

**_WARNING!: POSSIBLE YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! _**

_**Chapter One**_

A door slammed at the front of the small apartment, causing the windows nearest to it to rattle alarmingly. Angry foot steps shook the few items that were perched atop the two-person dining table.

"Kubota!" An enraged voice called out in annoyance, further disturbing the peace that had previously settled upon the small space. "Kubota! I looked everywhere for a vendor that sold your damn cigs!" he called out, looking in all of the man's usual lounging places. "Where did-" The lean young man cut himself off as he checked the last possible hiding place for the former yakuza.

Confusion and apprehension settled over him like a fog upon realization that the apartment was empty. "...Kubo-chan...?" he called, using the nickname he had long ago given the mysterious man.

Furrowing his brows together, Tokito took in his surroundings more carefully. The apartment, small as it was, had always seemed comforting. Upon entering, a humble half-kitchen, half-living room greeted the rare visitor. A two-person table and its chairs were placed along the spot that played as the invisible divider between living room and kitchen. Items such as newspapers and ashtrays were placed atop it haphazardly. The old, worn-out sofa sat closer to the TV than was good for the eyes, but it was necessary in such a cramped area.

Walking to the room off the right - the bedroom in which Tokito and Kubota took turns using while the other slept on the couch - an unmade bed and a dresser with few articles of clothing awaited him.

To the left of the bedroom, a Jack & Jill bathroom, with only a sink and small mirror, toilet, and shower, wrapped around to the kitchen.

Returning to the living room, Tokito sighed. Nothing was changed; Kubota would be back. A wave of relief washed over him, allowing his tense muscles to relax, but his uneasiness remained. _Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? _he thought, a little hurt.

With nothing else to do, he picked up the remote and flipped on the television. A newswoman's face greeted him with a fake smile and a face lift. Tokito crinkled his nose in disapproval and changed the channel.

_**...**_

"Get back here, you bastard!"

Kubota ran, gun in hand, towards the nearest door. Finding it locked, his frustration grew.

Feet pounded behind him, signaling the approach of reinforcements. Spinning around, he brought the AK-47 up and shot off his last three rounds. He didn't bother to aim; there were enough people crowded into such a cramped hallway that he could have hit one blindfolded.

A male voice was heard screaming in pain soon after the rounds were fired, followed by several others and mingling with shouts of frustration.

"You won't get away, Kubota! I _will_ catch you!" Sekiya shouted.

Kubota smirked wryly before taking advantage of the chaos he had caused and taking off again in search of an escape route. He had to get back to his stray cat...in one piece.

Lost in thought about getting back to the boy he'd been living with the past two years, he didn't notice the 9mm sniper rifle being aimed at his back until the shot rang out. Pain fanned out from the middle of his back, wrapping around to his chest, until the pain was so severe that all possibility of remaining on his feet became impossible.

Kubota fell to his knees, his head spinning, his body becoming numb and cold. The gun fell out of his hands and hit the floor with a loud clatter that failed to register in his ringing ears.

One word slipped past his lips before consciousness betrayed him and he fell...

"Tokito..."

_**...**_

_**'Minoru...Minoruu...MINORU!'**_

A noise startled Tokito out of his restless slumber on the couch and he bolted up, a cold sweat dousing his body. _What was that?_ he wondered as his eyes anxiously scanned the semi-darkness of the apartment in the early morning, still on high alert from the nightmare that he couldn't quite remember.

The noise came again, a sharp rapping sound like...like someone knocking on the door!

He jumped off the couch and sprinted for the front door, swiftly unlocking it and throwing it open. "Kubo-!" He stopped short in his excited exclamation when he saw that it was not Kubota standing in the doorway, but his uncle, Kasai. "What...?"

"Can I come in?" He asked swiftly, sweeping past the flustered boy before he could answer.

"What's going on?" Tokito demanded defensively. He didn't like anyone intruding upon his and Kubota's space. "You can't just-"

Kasai cut him off quickly. "We think Makoto is dead."

**_Well? Should I kill him and have Tokito go on a vendetta rampage? Or should I bring him back for lemons in later chapters? The choice is up to you, so review! (Yes, I am using bribery...so what? lol)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: -sigh- Alas, I do not own Wild Adapter -runs and cries in emo corner-**_

**_A/N: _This takes place right after Chapter One (obviously). So when you get to the italicized writing, remember that. You may get confused if you don't make a note of this. 'Kay? Okay! Hope you enjoy! X3**

_**Chapter Two**_

"_We think Makoto is dead."_

"W-what? What are you talking about, old man?" Tokito scowled in annoyance. "Kubo-chan isn't going to go off and get himself killed—!"

Kasai sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face in a tired gesture. "I'm sorry, Toki-boy, but it's true."

Tokito furiously shook his head, as if the motion would physically dispel Kasai's declaration. There was no way that _his _Kubo-chan could be dead. The man was like a walking machine, always managing to get himself out of the toughest situations. He wouldn't believe it.

Seeing that Tokito wasn't grasping the truth in his words, Kubota's uncle sighed once more and moved to sit at the table, moving some of the clutter off to the side. Hesitating for only a moment, he removed a manila folder from the inside of his long brown coat.

Curiosity got the best of the little stray as he moved around behind the man and peered over his shoulder as picture after picture was laid out flat on the table. _Blood._ That was the first thing that registered in his mind. He had seen blood before, had even killed a man with his own hands (with the help of Kubota, of course), but something about the way Kasai placed the pictures on the table made Tokito anxious. His motions were stiff, almost jerky in their motion.

Tokito swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued to analyze each and every picture that the Chief of Police placed on the table. Nothing seemed to stand out too much. The crime scene didn't seem to have any resemblance to a Wild Adapter case, either, so why did he feel so uneasy?

The answer came with Kasai's next sentence: "We identified the blood to be Makoto's."

Shocked, Tokito's eyes widened in horror. "What? No! That…that can't be! It just can't!" He ranted, shaking his head furiously. There was so much blood…

"Tokito!" Kasai said sternly, looking the boy directly in the eyes. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Now, we don't have a body yet, so we'll keep looking, but it's doubtful that he could lose so much blood and live without medical attention."

When Tokito's eyes lit up at the thought of hope for the ex-yakuza, Kasai added slowly, "If he pissed someone off enough, he wouldn't be alive long enough to get medical help. Even if he was still alive after he got the wound, then whoever got to Makoto probably had something else in mind for him." The man paused for a moment and then, sadly, said the one thing he knew he would be saying at some point in his life. "Meaning he's dead. Or close to it."

Kasai had always feared that his nephew would be the one to die first, with his reckless lifestyle and complete disregard for his own life, but he had always hoped that that weren't the case. On several occasions he had tried to persuade the boy to think through his life, decide what was best for himself, but apparently the kid had figured that his life would never change. That it would always be filled with guns and yakuza and violence, and that he would never escape it, even if he wished to.

On some levels, the chief believed that Makoto had the right way of thinking. The yakuza was not something that you could hope to escape easily. You either had to fake your death or become part of the Police Department. Kasai knew that neither of those choices would sit well with his boisterous nephew. With one yakuza leader trying to re-recruit him and another trying to kill him, it wouldn't be easy to start over. Plus, Kubota seemed to thrive on violence, depend on guns. They were his lifeline; they proved he was still alive.

But now he may not be. Now where was his lifeline?

Focusing back on Tokito, Kasai noted that the boy looked at a loss for words. His expression was blank, eyes far-off and distant.

Silently cursing himself for his indiscretions, the old police chief stood from his chair and took the boy in a short, awkward hug. He released quickly when Tokito stiffened in a conditioned response to the touch of anyone but his 'Kubo-chan' and stepped back to give the kid some room. Clearing his throat, he got the mysterious boy's attention. "I'm sorry. I should have put it a little better." After a moment of silence, the other not making a move to answer, he continued. "Anyway…we'll keep searching for his body, and when we find it, I'll contact you. Um…I'm not sure what we're going to do about your living space. I'll see if I can get the contract for the apartment switched to your name," he said, hoping to help in even the smallest way.

"…wrong…"

"What?" Kasai leaned forward, unsure if he had even heard Tokito say something, or if his old ears were just starting to fail him. "Did you say something?"

Tokito raised his head from its lowered position to glare at Kubota's uncle. "I said you're wrong! Kubo-chan's not dead!" he yelled furiously. He would not leave him, not the Kubota he knew! He had always looked after Tokito, called him his stray kitten, said that he wouldn't die so easily! "Kubo-chan promised that he wouldn't be killed by some stupid yakuza that wanted to assert his dominance and prove that he had bigger balls than everyone else! He said he would die when hewanted to!" he continued to rant at the shocked man. What did he know anyway? It's not like _he _was the one who lived with Kubota!

Angry beyond words at Kasai's lack of faith in his own flesh and blood, he stormed out of the house and ran out the door. He continued running, his destination unknown even to him.

…

"…_Tokito…"_

_Kubota awoke some time later with a sharp, burning pain in his back and a splitting headache. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that he was no longer in the building where he was doing the job for Kou. Instead, he found he was quite a long way from there. Finding the area to be familiar, he finally recognized it as being the main hideout for the Toujougumi. _

So it was Sekiya who got me? _Kubota thought sluggishly. _Speak of the devil…

_Sekiya walked through the door to, what Kubota figured was, the 'interrogation' room for rival gang members when more drastic means were needed to get information. _

"_Finally awake, huh?" He asked with a smug smile at the state the formidable man was brought down to. "I was torn between hoping you died so I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore, and hoping you lived so I could have a little fun with you."_

"_Hn. Which did you settle on?" Kubota asked, his voice slightly hoarse._

"_Well…I was more leaning towards being rid of you quickly…" he answered._

"_Sorry to disappoint."_

_The comment brought a wry smile to the yakuza gang leader. "Oh, no. I think I like this a lot better," he replied, a menacing gleam in his eyes. If he were a lesser man, Kubota may have peed his pants just then, but he had dealt with this man before, and men much worse than him. He knew what would be thrown at him and he could take whatever the man dished out._

"_What do you have in mind?" The ex-yakuza boldly asked, much to the amusement of his captor._

_As answer, he snapped his fingers. The gesture was followed by the door being kicked open and three men storming inside. "Don't kill him," he ordered before stepping into a corner to watch events unfold. "Yet."_

_After a long session of fists raining down on him, and rib-cracking kicks, the men finally let up. When they stepped back to look at their handiwork, Kubota's muscles betrayed him, feeling like something along the lines of jelly. His body ached all over; they didn't even hit him long enough for numbness to settle in, damn them._

_When his body finally began to obey him once more, he brought himself up into a sitting position, Indian style._

_Sekiya smiled at the younger boy's antics. "I admire your tenacity," he said, "but how much longer do you think that battered body of yours will hold out?"_

"_It'll hold out until I say otherwise," Kubota replied confidently._

_To this, Sekiya Jun smirked. "Well put. Can I get you anything?" he asked in a perverse attempt at hospitality._

"_Yeah. A smoke." To Kubota's mild surprise, the man pulled out a pack of Seven Stars cigarettes and proceeded to hand one to the younger and light it._

"Heh. Not so tough now, are you? What's the matter? Not gonna to try and kill me?"

"Are you sure he can even hear you? Dumbass."

"Oh, shut it! This bastard's been gettin' on my nerves for a long time. I deserve t'be the one to off 'im!"

Kubota listened to the annoying exchange between the two lower-class dogs in Sekiya's little army of flea-bitten creatures. He had just awakened to find his wounds bandaged haphazardly (most likely so his life would be prolonged for more 'fun'). His mind was still hazy, his back hurt like hell, his eyes couldn't focus, and he was tired, so tired. But he was alive. And he would remain that way until he could see Tokito again. He would at least make it back to him, if only to see him one last time.

He tilted his head slightly, trying to make out his surroundings, but even with his glasses, his clouded eyes wouldn't make anything out. Closing his lids over the useless organs, he tilted his head back in a lazy fashion and rested against the stone wall that both arms were currently chained to. Racking his cunning brain, he began to sift through his options for escape.

He had never actually been _in _the Toujougumi holding cell area, so he couldn't exactly place where he was located. He knew how to get to the head office from one of the many doors, but that was about it. If he attempted to escape, he would just be winging it. There would be no plan.

…

"Hey, you quack!" The agitated boy called out to the seemingly empty shop as he walked through the door. "I know you're here, you never go anywhere!"

"Ah. Toki-boy. What can I do for you?" said 'quack' asked as he came out of the back office. Always needing to keep busy, he picked up a glass off the rack behind the counter and began meticulously cleaning it.

"I know you sent Kubo-chan on one of your 'errands', and now he may be dead!" Tokito shouted harshly. He had come to the crazy doctor's store in the hopes that he could find answers to Kubota's current whereabouts.

Kou seemed to think it over for a moment, debating on what he should say to the distraught cat. "Yes, I admit that I did. But Kubota knows what he's getting himself into when he accepts a delivery from me."

Tokito fumed at the statement. Of course Kubo-chan knew the dangers, he knew that! What he _wanted_ to know was how the unlicensed bastard could send his roommate into such a threatening situation!

"I can tell what you're thinking," the black-haired man said slowly, measuring his words carefully, "but I never expected Kubota to be ambushed by a gang not affiliated with the one he was making a delivery to."

That caught Tokito's attention. His eyes narrowed in mistrust and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Somehow, someone who obviously holds a grudge against Kubota got their hands on information on where he'd be going and staked a guard to capture him."

"Well, what was the gang?" Tokito shouted impatiently.

"…I don't know," Kou reluctantly answered.

Tokito's mind careened as it absorbed the newest information. "So I'm back where I started?"

**_Well, there you have it! Chapter Two! Well, I have to say, I'm a little more impressed with the length of this chapter than the first. It's more than 1,000 words longer! _**

**_Anyway! You know what to do! If you liked it, give a shout-out and review! If not...eh. Oh well, right? I'd still like your opinion! Constructive criticism is welcome, ideas are welcome, flames are...welcome, I guess. But they will be used to keep me warm at night in my little house. :p _**

**_Until next time! ~Rider~_**


End file.
